In many fields of technology, data are transmitted from one entity to another entity using a digital encoding scheme. While in some of these applications highly sophisticated transmission schemes are employed, in many fields a tendency exists to use a less complex digital transmission scheme yet allowing receiving and/or transmitting data robustly at a sufficiently high rate allowing a simple implementation. In other words, the tendency exists to improve a trade-off between robustness of transmitting and/or receiving data with respect to distortions, simplicity of implementation and a high data rate.
For instance, in the field of high volume architectures using low cost implementations, finding a solution for this trade-off may be more relevant than in other technological fields. For instance, in the field of communication systems for motorized or non-motorized vehicles, different components including sensors, control units and other devices often require a communication architecture allowing a transmission or even an exchange of data, which is robust against distortions even under tough operating conditions. Nevertheless, such an architecture should provide enough bandwidth to allow different entities to transmit data. Due to the high volume of these components used even in a single vehicle, a simple and hence cost-efficient implementation may become relevant. For instance, in the automotive sector sensors, control units and other devices may need to communicate with one another.
However, also in other fields of technology a comparable demand exists including also non-high volume architectures and systems.